ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Swarm
Black Swarm is the thirty-fourth episode in Ben 10: The Omniwars and the fourteenth episode in the second season. 'Plot' Elena Validus is seen inside of a chamber, struggling to get control of her Nanochip mindset. She switches between the mind of the Nanochip Queen and her own without choice, eventually pressing a button in the chamber. This spins Elena around, and the Nanochips are flying out of her body. She recieves a final shock, which cleanses her of the Nanochips. She slowly faints and basks in victory, saying that she is completely free of the subconscious she had. Meanwhile, a exit coming from the chamber releases the Nanochips, making them fall into a river. The Nanochips then form into a cloud and head towards the city, where tons of civilians are out for the night. Ben is on the Tenn-Speed, going to a signing for his merchandise. Just as he drives, he is mentally attacked by Nanochips, with the Artificial Queen making visions in Ben's mind. He is spinning out of control with his vehicle, and he gains a small bit of control when he jumps out of the Tenn-Speed, with the vehicle stopping automatically. Ben regains his composure, but he wonders if, since he saw the Queen, Elena may be up to this. Ben runs back to his vehicle, but decides to place his GPS to Elena's location at her laboratory in order to investigate. Ben rams his shoulder into the main door, and sees Elena in pain. Ben picks her up, and shakes her to see if she is herself. Elena remembers Ben and tells him that something is not right. Elena also says that she is free of the Nanochips, but she feels like someone else is in control. Ben tells Elena to hop on the Tenn-Speed to see who or what is controlling the Nanochips. An old-looking man with a hood covering his face is on a raggedy bed, slowly spinning around a group of bugs. People look at him from a bad side of town, and he growls at them, making the people look in disgust and retreat. The man hears a buzzing noise, and it is not coming from the bugs. He then sees the Nanochips fly right to him and infect, making the man one with the bugs. He leaves the area where he once was, and attacks various civilians with his newfound Nanochip abilities. The man says that he is finally a king, covering people with his Nanochips. Ben and Elena are researching where the Nanochips went, and a new batch of them come to the laboratory, attacking without mercy. To defend Elena, Ben transforms into Water Hazard, dousing them with water. Elena runs to a nearby computer to take cover, and as Water Hazard is almost finished attacking the Nanochips, he is mentally attacked again, this time by a male voice saying that he has waited 7 years for his vengeance, and makes Ben pass out once more. Elena grabs Ben and tells him that she has a reading on where the Nanochips went. She shows Ben a man with a hooded jacket, who Ben does not recognize. However, the scarab on his shirt reveals that Clancy is the one with the Nanochip control. Ben tells Elena that Clancy is dangerous and with the Nanochips, he will be more powerful than ever. With little time, Clancy has infected half the city, yelling that there is no insect that will not tend to his whim. He then sees a giant green ball heading towards him, which belongs to Ball Weevil. The ball knocks Clancy down, and Elena uses a goo gun to contain Clancy's arms and legs. She then shines a light on his face, and tells Ben to transform and get the Queen out of him. Ball Weevil then transforms into Nanomech, and is suddenly teleported into Clancy's mind, where he sees a giant Queen before him. The Queen spits in disgust, saying that she is tired of dealing with a rogue Nanochip. The two fight, and Nanomech is mentally attacked once more. Nanomech manages to fight back and blasts the Queen, weakening her. Angered, the Queen uses a sonic scream, which harms Nanomech and Clancy. Nanomech shrinks even smaller, this time not visible to the naked eye. The Queen cannot find him, and Nanomech attacks her mentally, causing the Queen to hit herself viciously until she cracks and explodes. Clancy bleeds from his ears, and Nanomech is released along with a disintegrated Queen. Ben turns back to normal and Elena tends to Clancy. Ben decides not to arrest him because he was not fully under control of his mind, and leaves Clancy to his own devices, with Clancy thanking Ben and saying that he owes him big time for his help. Ben and Elena then take Clancy to his home, which his bugs have formed into a full house, much to Clancy's shock and excitement. 'Major Events' *Elena Validus makes her The Omniwars ''debut, and is revealed to be cured of the Nanochip influence. *Clancy makes his ''The Omniwars ''debut. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Elena Validus (first re-appearance) 'Villains' *Clancy (first re-appearance) *Nanochips 'Aliens Used' *Water Hazard *Ball Weevil *Nanomech 'Trivia' *Just like ''Revenge of the Swarm ''before it, Black Swarm is a sequel to ''Alien Swarm. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 2